Coincés !
by ZwapZwap
Summary: Suite à une mission qui tourne mal, Steve et Danny se retrouvent coincés dans un container pendant plusieurs heures. Une occasion parfaite pour discuter sans échappatoire. Déjà explosive en temps normale, la relation entre les deux compères va s'avérer encore plus orageuse dans cet espace confiné. Pas de ship.
1. Chapter 1

Steve, Danny, Chin ho et Kono avançaient lentement, entre les containers. Ils venaient en effet d'arriver au port commercial d'Honolulu, dans le but de trouver et d'arrêter Christopher Mc Bekley, petit dealer, son client, et ses deux ou trois hommes de mains. Selon leur informateur, les malfrats agiraient vers 15h, cachés entre deux containers, et repartiraient aussitôt. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, arrêter un dealer armé jusqu'aux dents était le genre de mission que le 5-0 qualifierai de «facile». C'est donc plutôt confiant que les quatre acolytes se glissaient entre les énormes containers jaunes, bleu et rouges qui bordaient le quai. Au bout de quelques minutes, Steve fit signe à Chin et Kono de partir vers la droite, tandis que Danny et lui iraient à gauche, le port était gigantesque et l'informateur ne connaissait pas la localisation exacte de l'échange.

Tous continuèrent ainsi leur avancée, chacun de leur côté, Chin Ho et Kono s'aventurèrent ainsi très profondément dans le port, sans pour autant trouver personne d'autre que des employés. Steve et Danny eurent plus de «chance», ils aperçurent les suspects très vite, cachés entre deux containers, comme prévu. Danny chuchota :

\- Ils ne sont que deux, appelle Chin et Kono en renfort pour qu'ils trouvent les autres.

Steve sembla réfléchir un quart de seconde, puis répondit que c'était inutile puisqu'il avait le dealer et le client en visuel et que les hommes de mains attendaient probablement à l'entrée du port. Danny soupira et qualifia, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Steve d'idiot. Les deux compères progressèrent donc jusqu'au lieu d'échange et menacèrent le dealer et son client de leur armes respectives en leur ordonnant de lever les mains bien haut et de ne plus bouger. Une arrestation lambda, soit. Steve s'apprêtait à aller menotter les deux hommes lorsque le dealer, d'une voix étrangement assurée lui dit :

-Vous devriez plutôt lâcher **vos** armes.

Steve et Danny s'observèrent mutuellement, pourquoi diable un homme désarmé, qui plus est dans la ligne de mire de deux machines de guerre, leur demanderait il de lâcher leurs armes ? Ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'interroger plus longtemps, les canons froids de deux armes vinrent se poser sur leurs nuques. Les hommes de main étaient derrière eux, ils étaient piégés. Steve soupira et regarda Danny, si les hommes de main ne le tuait pas, Danny le ferait. Ils posèrent lentement leurs armes à terre, levèrent les bras et regardèrent le dealer échanger quelques mots avec le client et un troisième homme de main. L'homme de main acquiesça, sourit et ouvrit la porte d'un container jaune de taille moyenne.

-Vous entrez la dedans.

Danny écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme de main joua une dizaine de secondes avec son arme puis fit quelques gestes significatifs, Steve et Danny n'en eurent pas besoin de plus pour obéir et entrèrent dans le container. Certains de leur mort imminente, ils furent surpris lorsque la porte du container se referma derrière eux, sans qu'aucune balle ne soit tirée. Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent. Steve, matraqué par le regard noir que lui lançait Danny, brisa le silence :

-Hey, tu devrais être content, ils ne nous ont pas tués, écoute dehors, ils sont partis. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Chin et Kono ne nous retrouvent !

-Content ? Je devrais être content Steve ? Non mais tu as vu le nombre de containers qu'il y a ici, plus le temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on a disparu, on en a pour des heures, des jours peut-être ! Et.. Et tu sais que je suis claustrophobe ! Je te hais Steven Mc Garrette, je te hais ! Tu es un abruti fini bourré de testostérone ! Un abruti !

Au vu de la couleur du visage de Danny, Steve devina que les prochaines heures allaient être longues, très longues.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve attendit que Danny eu fini son monologue théâtral pour lui répondre calmement :

\- Je sais Danny… Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais c'est pas le moment de te mettre à paniquer. Ils vont nous retrouver, tu le sais très bien. Pour le moment, cherchons un moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Un moyen de sortir, bien sûr Steve ! Creusons donc un trou dans le mur !

\- Arrête un peu ça, tu veux... T'a du réseau ?

Danny bouillonnait intérieurement, mais eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas sauter sur Steve pour l'assassiner. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l'alluma et l'approcha du plafond.

\- Non, je n'ai rien. Les parois en fer doivent bloquer le signal, on ne pourra même pas être localisés par GPS…

Sur ces mots, Danny s'assit par terre, adossé au mur. A quoi bon tourner comme un lion en cage, autant se morfondre confortablement.

\- J'n'ai rien non plus.

\- Super. Génial. Mourrons ici alors.

Steve roula des yeux, exaspéré, et demanda à Danny :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'être si négatif Danny ? Pour une fois, dans ta vie, arrête ça ! Personne ne va mourir. On est samedi, ces containers ne bougeront pas avant deux jours, on a largement assez d'air, on a qu'à attendre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être négatif ? Peut-être parce que je passe mes journées avec un fou furieux ! Tu sais qu'avant de te connaitre je ne m'étais jamais fait tirer dessus ? Ni balancé au milieu de l'océan. Ni enfermé dans un container d'ailleurs.

Steve ria quelques secondes, Danny avait l'air de s'être légèrement détendu. Steve en profita pour lui répondre avec humour :

-Ca forge le caractère.

-C'est ça, ton excuse ?

Steve haussa les épaules et s'assit également contre le container. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, à attendre. Puis Steve brisa à nouveau le silence.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Bonne question Rambo. On pourrait essayer d'appeler à l'aide, pour les faire venir plus vite.

-Trop risqué, Mc Bekley et ses hommes pourraient toujours être dans les parages. Et avec nos armes, qui plus est. J'ignore pourquoi il ne nous a pas tués, ne le faisons pas revenir sur sa décision.

Danny hocha la tête, et dit :

-Bon, on a qu'à parler.

-Parler de quoi ?

-J'ai une idée. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours si pessimiste, à mon tour de te poser une question.

Steve parut interloqué, réfléchit, puis fit signe à Danny de poser sa question.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Danny observa attentivement Steve, il n'avait aucune échappatoire, il serait bien obligé de répondre, cette fois ci. Et cette question, Danny se l'était posée des dizaines de fois. Steve fut surpris par la question et eu un moment de confusion totale, pour finalement répondre :

-J'en sais rien.

Danny ne parut pas satisfait de la réponse.

-Non, non, non ! Tu n'en sais pas rien, on a tous peur de quelque chose, même toi, Rambo. Allez.

Steve paru gêné et détourna le regard.

-Oui, il y bien... Il y a bien quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny trépignait, tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait plus d'importance et ne serait donc qu'une contrepartie pour une réponse qu'il attendait depuis des lustres. De quoi Steven McGarrett, l'homme le plus têtu, courageux, résistant et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

\- Les clowns. Je.. N'aime pas spécialement les clowns.

Danny étouffa un rire du mieux qu'il put et feint une quinte de toux. Il avait enfin amené Steve à se confier, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de lui rire au nez.

\- Tu ne les aimes pas ou tu as peur ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ne sembla pas vexer Steve plus que ça, qui lui était plongé dans sa réflexion.

\- Je.. Peur. Ils me font peur.

Face au sérieux de Steve, Danny arriva à calmer son rire. Les clowns l'avaient toujours fait rire, et s'il y avait bien une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était celle-là, ces gros bonhommes burlesques n'effrayaient même pas Grace. Il décida tout de même d'agir comme de rien était et de creuser plus profond dans l'esprit de son ami.

\- A cause de quoi ?

Car, oui, il y avait forcément une raison à tout cela, selon Danny. Steve semblait fouiller dans sa mémoire, il souriait, comme si avouer l'inavouable l'amusait.

-Oh, plusieurs choses, c'est un tout, une longue histoire.

Danny n'était absolument pas décidé à abandonner :

-Steve, est ce que je dois te rappeler que TU nous as coincés ici pour des heures.. Des longues histoires, tu peux en raconter des centaines.

Les 8 mètres carrés du container empêchant toute fuite, Steve n'eut d'autres choix que de répondre. L'air résigné, il réfléchit quelques instants, puis commença :

-D'accord, bon, ça a commencé à l'anniversaire des 7 ans de Robb Gallager… On était pas vraiment amis tous les deux, mais il avait invité toute l'école.. Toute l'école et un clown. Un vieil ivrogne déguisé en clown, son oncle, je crois. Tellement ivre qu'en se garant dans l'allée il a manqué de m'écraser avec son énorme caisse. Et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire pour s'excuser, c'est d'éclater un ballon et de me hurler dessus. Son haleine puait le whisky, je m'en souviens encore. Puis..

Danny l'interrompit et entonna d'un ton moqueur :

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tiré dessus ?

-Très drôle, vraiment. J'avais 6 ans !

Danny ria de plus belle :

-Oui mais maintenant, Rambo, avec tes muscles et ton arme, tu devrais pouvoir te défendre contre un clown !

-Sans blagues ! Il n'y a pas que celui-là ! Il y a aussi eu ce taré de clown qui m'a suivi tout le long du chemin en rentrant du collège, cette fois j'avais 11 ans. Et puis il y eu ce gars, à Halloween... Ah et le film, il y aussi eu ce film. Ma sœur s'amusait à me terroriser avec ça.

-Wow, wow, wow ! Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu ne crains ni les tueurs en séries, ni les dealers, ni les chutes du haut d'un immeuble mais que tu flippe.. Devant un clown ? A cause de vieux souvenirs ? Wow.

-J'y peux rien. Chut. J'entends du bruit dehors.

-Merde, c'est la voix de Mc Bekley !


	4. Chapter 4

Tout deux se regardèrent un instant, puis Steve pris l'initiative de se poster à la porte du container, de façon à pouvoir tout entendre. Complètement absorbé parce ce qu'il se passait dehors, il fut incapable de répondre aux signes désépérés de Danny qui tentait tant bien que mal d'obtenir des informations. Celui çi décida à son tour de s'approcher, et chuchota :

-T'entend quelque chose ?

-Non..

Steve se tut un instant, puis se corrigea :

-Enfin, on dirait qu'ils sont plusieurs, peut-être plus que tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu crier.

Danny distingua en effet de nombreuses voix semblant parler simultanément, sans pour autant réussir à identifier qui-que-ce-soit.

-J'entend mal, t'es sûr que c'est Mc Beckley ?

-Je vois pas qui d'autre.. Attend.

Un bruit de métal les fit sursauter tout les deux. Quelqu'un rouvrait le container. Danny recula précipitament, Steve quant à lui se contenta de fixer le verrou, prêt à bondir sur Mc Beckley ou plus probablement l'un de ses hommes de main. Les secondes lui parurent être des heures, jusqu'au moment ou les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Aveuglé par la lumière du jour, il n'eu pas le temps de réagir et ne put qu'entrevoir une silhouette armée.

-Steve ! Danny !

Etonné d'être encore en vie, Danny leva les yeux et reconnu aussitôt l'homme qui se dressait dans l'encadrure de la porte.

-Chin ? C'est toi ?

Chin Ho Kelly se tenait effectivement la, souriant.

-Qui-est-ce-que tu veux que ce soit ? J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fini la dedans !

Danny rétorqua ironiquement :

-Idée brillante de Steve..

-Ce truc la partait pour la Chine, on a arrêté Mc Beckley et un autre homme, plusieurs patrouilles recherchent les autres. A moins de s'enfuir par l'océan, ils seront au commissariat avant la fin de la journée..

-Bien, ce taré a failli nous envoyer en Asie.. Comment est ce que vous nous avez trouvés ?

La question de Steve semblait désintéressée, il se sentait presque déçu d'avoir été dérangé en pleine confession. Etre coupé en pleine réflexion l'avait ébranlé.

-Mc Beckley nous a dit ou vous étiez, il pense déjà à sa réduction de peine.. Heureusement qu'on l'a vite attrapé, vous auriez pu passer un bon moment ici. Mais ce type la n'est pas très malin, il a continué sa transaction comme si de rien était, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Tenez, on a récupéré vos armes.

Leur matériel récupéré, Steve et Danny prirent l'initiative de surveiller l'entrée du port pendant que celui çi serait fouillé. Ainsi assis dans la voiture de Danny, ils restèrent silencieux une dizaine de minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, jusqu'à ce que Danny remette le couvert :

-Et donc, si je débarque chez toi, un soir, déguisé en clown..

-Je te tue. Probablement.

La réponse rapide de Steve surprit Danny. Ce dernier comprit que la conversation allait tout bonnement reprendre la ou elle s'était arrêtée, et s'avérer être très enrichissante.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny repris :

-Tu me tue ? Tu tuerai un homme juste parce qu'il est déguisé en clown ?

-S'il entre chez moi en pleine nuit, pourquoi pas ! Attend, qu'est ce que tu ferais toi ?

-Bah.. Je lui dirais de me faire rire.

Steve feint un air exaspéré mais eu du mal à cacher son sourire.

-Très drôle, Danny, très recherché. Je t'ai dis que j'y pouvais rien, ça m'angoisse, c'est tout.

-Ca m'étonne de toi, tu... Tu est humain ! Steve Mc Garrett est humain !

-Vas y, moque toi.

Steve avait du mal à garder son sérieux, cette situation, décidément, l'amusait.

-Pas de moquerie, je suis seulement surpris. Rend toi compte, tu brise la légende.

-Quelle légende ?

-Le gros dur ! Rambo, le type qui n'a peur de rien ! Et qui en fait.. En fait a peur des clowns.

Un badaud qui passait non loin de l'entrée du port attira rapidement leur attention, et la perdit aussitôt : il ne s'agissait en effet que d'un vieil homme, marchant lentement et n'ayant pas pour le moins du monde l'air inquiétant. Danny repris :

-Et donc, tu n'a jamais réglé tes comptes avec l'oncle de ce Robb Gallager ? Lui botter le cul une bonne fois pour toutes t'aiderais peut-être à... Dépasser tout ça ?

-Oui, bien sûr, aller le voir presque vingt ans après et demander réparation, brillant, Danny.. Et puis, Robb est parti vivre au Canada l'année suivante, j'n'ai aucune idée d'ou il est maintenant, ni lui, ni son oncle.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que le 5-0 possède des ordinateurs capables de retrouver tout le monde.

-Se servir de nos machines pour ça ? Dis donc, tes idées géniales n'en finissent plus ! Tu veux peut-être aussi que je le traque et que je le mette en prison ?

Sans tenir compte de l'évidente ironie de Steve, Danny continua sur sa lancée :

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ce gars la est l'élément déclencheur, c'est lui l'origine de ton traumatisme, je te parie qu'il y au moins un chef d'accusation pour ça.

-Danny, c'est pas un traumatisme. Arrête un peu, on croirait entendre un fou.

-Pas un traumatisme ? Tu n'a pas peur des clowns sans raison, personne n'a peur des clowns sans raison, enfin !

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, ça ne mène absolument à rien..

Danny sentit la différence dans le ton de Steve, il avait l'air plus récéptif, moins agacé que d'habitude. Avouer une telle 'faiblesse' semblait l'avoir véritablement rendu différent.

-Tu devrais être un peu moins diplomate parfois, c'est vrai, tu met sans cesse ta vie, et la mienne par la même occasion, en danger pour protéger l'île, tu pourrait utiliser le fichier de recensement à titre personnel.. Rien qu'une fois. Qui t'en voudrais ?

-Wow, t'es pas décidé à lacher l'affaire. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de t'en parler au juste ?

-Le grand Steve blessé dans son égo de mâle ! Pathétique et magnifique à la fois. Allez, je veux seulement t'aider, on est potes non ?

Steve l'observait, impassible. Danny repris :

-On l'est oui ou non ?

Toujours silencieux, Steve souriait.

-Allez, je sais que tu peux pas te passer de moi. Me regarde pas comme ça, répond !

-Répondre quoi ? Mis à part que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et que tu m'énerve prodigieusement, je vois pas.

-Hey, je sais que tu es sur le point craquer, j'interroge des suspects à longueur des journées, je le sens.

Steve s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. Un homme se tenait en effet de l'autre côté de la portière. Et l'intru, armé, ne semblait pas disposé à écouter la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

[[Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis entre chaque chapitre ! Je sais à quel point c'est énervant d'attendre un suite et qu'au final on finit par s'y désintéresser.. Alors merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent encore l'histoire et vraiment excusez moi, j'ai manqué de rigueur et c'est pas très sympa de ma part d'avoir laissé le projet de côté. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne année très très en retard (même s'il est vrai que cette année commence de façon assez terrible...).]]

-Sortez puis mettez vous à genoux ! Et vite !

L'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, pointait son arme vers Danny. De l'artillerie lourde, une arme de guerre. Les deux coéquipiers s'échangèrent un bref regard lourd de signification. Aucun ne paniqua. Cette situation bien qu'assez menaçante, ils la connaissaient en effet tel un «classique». Être pris de court par un gars armé, ils savaient gérer, même un bleu tout juste sorti de l'école de police aurait du savoir gérer.

-Allez sortez et sans arme !

Le protocole voulait que l'on coopère tant qu'aucune vie n'était mise en danger. Mais officieusement, Steve et Danny savaient parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un «deux contre un» et qu'a l'instant même ou ils seraient sorti de la voiture, ils se débrouilleraient pour avoir raison de ce type. Steve sorti le premier, plaçant volontairement ses mains dans le champ de vision de l'homme pour que celui ci ne remarque pas l'arme restée à sa cheville.

S'approchant lentement de l'individu, il commença à s'agenouiller puis, soudainement et dans un mouvement calculé, le déséquilibra avec ses jambes. La feinte, habituellement d'une efficacité remarquable, sembla ne pas surprendre l'homme, qui, n'ayant pas perdu ses appuis, répliqua aussitôt d'un coup de pied qui projeta Steve au sol quelque centimètres plus loin. Ce dernier eu à peine le temps, dans un déplacement précipité, de se traîner derrière la voiture avant que des rafales de balles ne s'abattent dans sa direction. Durant de longues secondes, Steve à terre derrière le véhicule et Danny, recroquevillé à l'intérieur, durent essuyer de nombreux tirs.

L'homme n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'insister, les nombreux policiers en charge de la fouille du port, alertés par les bruits, arrivèrent en trombe et le firent fuir. Fuite efficace puisque sa trace fut immédiatement perdue. Steve, indemne mais encore abasourdi par la fusillade, se releva. Extrêmement inquiet, il s'approcha de la portière opposée.

-Danny ! Danny ? Est ce que ça va ?

A la vision de la vitre criblée de balles, Steve eu un haut-le-cœur, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son ami baignant dans une marre de sang. Danny se manifesta pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, à l'immense soulagement de Steve et des premiers policiers arrivés sur scène.

-Steve...

Visiblement toujours remué par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, Danny s'extirpa du véhicule et l'observa un instant.

-Steve.. Steve, ma voiture ! Ma... Regarde ! Oh mon dieu..

Littéralement détruite, sa Chevrolet au prix exorbitant émettait un léger bruit de féraille qui se meurt. Danny ne tenta même pas de comprendre le pourquoi du comment du miracle qui venait de se produire : pas une balle ne les avait touchés. Qu'importe, partagé entre rage et incrédulité, il entamait alors le deuil de sa voiture. N'ayant pas encore atteint l'étape de la colère, il ne s'attaqua pas à Steve, à cause duquel il avait déjà passé un petit moment de sa journée enfermé dans un container. La nuit depuis longtemps tombée eu raison des deux compères qui rentrèrent (après une longue visite médicale et une mise au point avec les autorités de l'île) chacun à leur domicile respectif. Danny, trop obnubilé par sa voiture, dont il se demandait encore si l'assurance couvrirait les dégâts, n'eut pas le courage de réfléchir aux événements, contrairement à Steve qui lui, y consacra une bonne partie de sa nuit. Certains faits illogiques le hantaient, il en avait d'ailleurs assez longuement parlé avec Chin, avant de s'éclipser. Pourquoi au juste y avait il un homme de main supplémentaire, déterminé à les exécuter ? Mc Beckley n'était pas censé posséder une telle organisation. Pas autant d'hommes, pas autant d'armes. Pas pour un si petit trafic. Et pourquoi ne pas les avoir tués dans le container ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé un homme, et qui-plus-est, un homme entraîné qui avait su prendre le dessus sur eux, si tardivement ? Décidément, toutes les informations n'étaient pas entre leurs mains et ce «petit» trafiquant avait bel et bien une longueur d'avance sur eux. En plus de ces questions, Steve se demandait sérieusement si Danny lui ré-adresserait la parole un jour...


	7. Chapter 7

Après une nuit on ne peut plus courte, Steve fut réveillé par un coup de fil. Être brutalement extirpé de son sommeil, il en avait la désespérante habitude, il répondit donc immédiatement, toutefois un peu groggy du fait des événements de la veille.

-Hhm.. Mc Garrett. Allo ?

-Steve, c'est Chin ! Écoute, désolé de te réveiller, je sais que vous avez besoin de sommeil, Danny et toi.

-Hhhm, pas grave. Je comptais pas prendre de congés de toutes façons.

Steve s'étira et quitta son lit, avec il est vrai, une once de regrets. Chin continua :

-Vraiment désolé, y'a pas d'autres solutions, on peux pas s'en charger tout seuls avec Kono. C'est cette affaire, y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche. Tu vois.. Déjà la quantité invraisemblable d'hommes de main. On en a arrêté deux cette nuit, et à y croire la vidéosurveillance du port et des rues adjacentes, on en à manqué au moins trois autres. Et puis.. Tu va pas le croire mais.. On a pas retrouvé de drogue. Rien du tout. En fouillant tout les conteneurs, avec nos meilleurs hommes, des chiens, tout le cirque.. Rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, y'avait bien une transaction, on l'a vue !

-Apparemment, c'était juste une discussion. Pas de marchandises. Comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose de plus gros. Je commence à croire que Mc Bekley n'est pas le cerveau de l'histoire.

-Vous l'avez toujours en détention ?

-Oui, oui. Il nous reste des chefs d'accusation. Vous avoir enfermés dans ce conteneur, par exemple. Mais c'est plus lui le problème. On a eu tout faux Steve..

-L'informateur..

-Ouais, il nous a raconté n'importe quoi. Complètement. On aurait jamais du le laisser partir.. Il est injoignable.. Je te parie qu'il est en planque avec tout les autres membres du réseau, ou qu'il a déjà quitté l'île. Faut que vous vous pointiez avec Danny, et vite. Faut qu'on recommence tout.

-Ouais enfin.. Si Danny accepte de me ré-adresser la parole un jour. T'es au courant pour sa voiture..

Chin ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire.

-Je l'empêcherai de te tuer. C'était pas vraiment de ta faute non plus. Mais ramenez vous ici, et vite !

-J'arrive. Par contre, tu devrais appeler Danny toi même. Tu sais, histoire de..

-Je vais le faire. A tout de suite.

Steve fut fin prêt en une dizaine de minutes, Danny pris un peu plus de temps, tout aussi épuisé, il ne pris pas entièrement conscience de la situation, toujours hanté par sa voiture. Il pris cependant la décision de ne minimiser l'incident une fois au quartier général du 5-0, la semaine ayant déjà été difficile pour tout le monde.

Danny arriva le dernier au poste, et constata en entrant que ce matin-là, tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne. En effet, personne ne semblait avoir dormi plus de deux heures.


	8. Chapter 8

Totalement vidé, Danny entra finalement dans la pièce de prédilection de l'équipe, ou tous s'étaient déjà réunis et semblaient en grande discussion. Steve lança un regard furtif à Danny, aucun des deux hommes n'en voulait vraiment à l'autre, seule l'urgence de la situation prônait. Des kilos entiers de fiches s'empilaient sur la table, des noms, des lieux, des antécédents, un puzzle décousu, en somme.

Kono briefa rapidement Danny, il s'agissait très probablement d'une quantité massive de drogue cachée sur l'île, qui servirait alors de plaque tournante pour envoyer des cargaisons dans le monde entier. Le réseau, tel une toile d'araignée, semblait s'étendre sans limites et l'on cherchait actuellement à identifier un maximum de concernés. On ne savait pas vraiment comment le stratagème avait jusqu'à présent échappé aux autorités. Tout les hommes de main ainsi que Mc Beckley étaient actuellement interrogés. Le travail de l'équipe serait donc crucial mais extrêmement rébarbatif : chercher dans la paperasse. Chin soupira et murmura :

-Bon, voilà, des tonnes de noms, d'adresses.. On à plus qu'à en faire ressortir quelques uns.

Danny pris l'une de feuilles au hasard et demanda enfin :

-Qu'est ce qu'on cherche, donc, exactement ?

-Des dealers récemment ressorti de prison ou sous surveillance récemment arrivés sur l'île. Ou autres individus ayant des antécédents criminels et étant susceptibles de participer au réseau. On cherche aussi des lieux isolés, hangars, habitations, peu importe. Tout ça en lien, les uns avec les autres. Je sais c'est un peu le bordel mais.. On peux pas aller sur le terrain sans pistes. Tout ces papiers c'est tout ce que les ordinateurs ont sélectionnés, c'est à nous de finir.

Tous réagirent de façon unanime et se mirent au travail. Après des heures et des heures de recherches assidues, plus personne ne parvint à réfléchir. Il était 19h, il arrivait souvent à l'équipe de finir bien plus tard, mais vidés de leur énergie, aucun des agents n'eu assez de force et de concentration pour continuer. Malgré l'urgence relative de la situation, le facteur humain avait parlé et le reste devrait attendre le lendemain. Un peu plus de la moitié des dossiers avaient été traités et une dizaine de noms isolés.

Tous rentrèrent, moyennement satisfait mais ayant au moins le sentiment d'avoir avancé un minimum. En quittant le bâtiment, Steve et Danny se retrouvèrent ensembles dans l'ascenseur. La descente dura une vingtaine de secondes, dans un silence chaleureux et mutuellement compris, brisé par une remarque de Danny, qui étonnamment, ne semblait pas d'humeur massacrante :

-Steve, il faudra vraiment que je te montre un dossier demain.


End file.
